1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan device with a fan device with a radiator, and particularly to a fan frame of a cooling fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to electronic components being designed to provide higher performance and smaller sizes along with generating more heat, the issued heat intensity increases quickly. As a result, the performance and reliability thereof are influenced and, even more, life span thereof may become shorter if the heat is not removed effectively. Hence, how to dissipate more heat from the electronic components significantly is a great challenge to researchers in the related fields.
Further, it has to be noted that problem of heat dissipation will be an obstacle against development of the electronic components in the future when more electronic components such as integrated circuits (ICs) with much better functions are in running.
The computer is a typical example providing electronic components, which is related to noticeable heat generation. In order to lower down high temperature resulting from operation of the central processing unit, heat dissipation device associated with a fan is most popularly used currently. The concept of design thereof is that the heat dissipation device, which is made of metal such as copper or aluminum with high heat conductive coefficient, is adhered to the surface of an electronic part tightly so that heat generated from the electronic component is dissipated by way of heat conduction and convention with assistance of air blown by the fan to allow the electronic component operating at a constant working temperature. It is known that heat conductive rate of the heat dissipation device depends on the heat transmitting area, that is, a larger area for heat transmission provides better effect of heat dissipation and vice versa. However, host unit of the computer only provides a very limited space for locating the heat dissipation device with the fan. Therefore, how to increase airflow rate dragged by the fan so as to produce much efficient heat convection for removing heat is a key trend being investigated currently.
Further, referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional fan device includes a fan frame 11 and a fan 12. The fan frame 11 is hollow and provides a frame wall 111 to define a flow channel 115 with an inlet 112 and an outlet 113 at both lateral sides thereof. A hub seat 114 is mounted in the flow channel 115 and the fan 12 has a hub 121 with fan blades 122 extending outward radially from circumference of the hub 121. The fan is rotationally attached to the hub seat 114 for dragging air into the fan from the inlet 112 and the air flows outward via the outlet 113.
However, a problem resided in the preceding conventional device is that only limited air enters the flow channel 115 and radial pressure of the entered air results in creating noise while the air hits the frame wall 111.